Honest Trailers - Dexter's Laboratory
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: In tradition of giving an honest of Cartoon Network's iconic shows, it is Dexter's turn to have an Honest Trailer.


After the video flashes their title card, the narrator begins his opening spiel, " **From Genndy Tartakovsky, creator of such groundbreaking cartoons…** " Cue clips from _Samurai Jack_ and _Star Wars: Clone Wars_. " **…and almost immature kids fare…** " Segue a clip from the _Hotel Transylvania_ franchise. " **…comes the perfect mixture of groundbreaking cartoon and also immature kids fare. Which does not technically mean it is bad. Far from it. It is just it takes a lot of explaining of how an 8-year-old kid would build such a huge laboratory underneath his home.** _ **Dexter's Laboratory**_ **.** "

The video then proceeds to the body, with videos to accompany every point from the voiceover narrator. " **Return to a simpler time when Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network still can put out quality work. And relive this cartoon crowd-pleaser that puts the mad in mad science, and puts the science very distant on science fiction, where the basic fundamentals of biology, chemistry and physics are stretched into** _ **Road Runner**_ **logic.** " As the narrator hits those points, clips of _Dexter's Lab_ 's cartoon antics are shown.

" **Meet Dexter, a young science prodigy that influenced other child prodigies in recent animation.** " Cue examples of Jimmy Neutron, Susan and Mary Test, Lisa Loud, Numbuh Two and Double D. " **He is a boy with your average suburban family, your average dorky sister and your average, mediocre school life.** "Then the video shows a montage of Dexter's mundane life." **But a young protagonist always has his quirks upon his sleeve, like his foreign accent, his questionable hygiene and his unlimited genius that gains him the privilege of…inventing stuff.** " The voice narrator then comments," **Really? I mean you are one of the smartest geniuses in your time, and you do all that privilege for kiddie inventions?** " Just as the video shows Dexter's crazy antics, he remarks: " **Man, why do I even question this logic when mad scientists don't sometimes use logic? That's a fact, guys.** "

" **Journey as he attempts to unleash his mad inventions, while at the same time, stopping such imminent enemies like Mandark, the other mad genius who is purely evil…and purely whiny.** " With that sequence, the video jumps from showing Mandark's menace to Mandark's soft side." **But they are not much as threatening as his sister Dee Dee, your typical girly girl who loves ballet, puppies, unicorns, dolls, boys, everything pink and rampaging inside a hazardous laboratory like a clueless blonde.** " Cue montage of Dee Dee and her path of destruction. " **Because we need an All-American Girl to be a match against little Einstein here.** "

The narrator then explains about the titular laboratory, which is not as grounded as recalled. " **While you distinguish accurate science from cartoon science, enter the titular laboratory, which basically looks like a large underground bathroom with the blue tiles in it. But still has its cool gizmos like a button, a button, another button, also a button, and a button, also some chemicals, of course these…buttons, ohh and robots, more robots with a lot of buttons in them, a laser gun, and there's a plug in there too, plus a button.** " When the joke about cueing clips of buttons, he remarks," **Man, these guys really know what inventors like the most.** "

" **When you are busy having fun with misadventures of a young mad scientist and his mad sister, get ready as each episode cuts to other segments that doesn't have to do anything with Dexter, like Dial M for Monkey, where Dexter's lab monkey named…Monkey who fights evil with a hot Betty Boop sidekick…** " Cue a montage of that segment, including the infamous "Barbequor". " **…ummm also, The Justice Friends, where these bootlegged versions of the Avengers do a kid-friendly version of** _ **Seinfeld**_ **…** " Cue montage of the Justice Friends. " **…oh, and other weird shenanigans.** "And also show other attempts for segments, which made him react, " **Uhmmm can we go back to Dexter please?** "

" **So, join another trip in the lab that concocted four seasons of television, a TV movie that supposedly end the series, a corporate-mandated continuation without Tartakovsky, a bunch of Nintendo tie-in games, two weird musical albums, and the careers of the future creators of** _ **The Powerpuff Girls**_ **…** " Cue video showing Craig McCracken.

"… _ **Danny Phantom**_ **…** " Cue video showing Butch Hartman.

"… _ **My Life as a Teenage Robot**_ **…** " Cue video showing Rob Renzetti.

"… _ **The Loud House**_ **…** " Cue video showing the creator we shall not name.

"… _ **Family Guy**_ **?** " Cue video of former Oscar host Seth MacFarlane.

At the voiceover guy's surprise, he brings up," **Woah, next time you'll tell me that Dexter is voiced by the same person who did Gosalyn Mallard?** "Then he learned that the voice actress Christina Cavanaugh voiced both Gosalyn and Dexter.

" **Woah, she did?! Next time you'll tell me that this show released an edgy episode about swearing?** " He then learns that the show released a censored episode called "Rude Removal".

" **Woah, they really did? And it's on the Adult Swim site?** "

To his shock, the epic voice guy remarks, " **Well, that caught off guard. Well, the creator made the final season of** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **on Adult Swim, and the kid looks like a mad genius Ed Sheeran. Why should this surprise me?** "

After getting through the honest talking points of Dexter's Laboratory, the narrator jots through the favorite part of every Honest Trailer:

" **Starring:**

 **Young Sheldon (Dexter)**

 **Pink Bubbles (Dee Dee)**

 **Edna Mode (Mandark)**

 **Laser Tag Fights**

 **Robot Claws**

 **Mechas**

 **Whooshes**

 **Evil Laughs**

 **Awesome Inventions**

 **Less Awesome Inventions**

 **HAL T-3000**

 **(Dennis Hopper's Bowser saying) Monkey**

 **Experiments Gone Wrong**

 **Understanding Gone Wrong**

 **50's Culture for Some Reason**

 **Animals Harmed**

 **Bystanders Harmed**

 **Dexter Harmed**

' **Ooooh, what does this button do?** '

 **And Gimli (Dexter with a beard)** "

The narrator then states the honest title: " _ **Dex-picable Me**_ "

But before the video could end, the epic voice guy gives his final comment about Dexter's energy hike: " **So, how was Dexter able to power his laboratory? Seriously, with that kind of energy, you will be hiking your parent's bill.** "


End file.
